elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Feather (Oblivion)
Feather is an Alteration spell effect that temporarily raises the user's maximum encumbrance. The magnitude is the extra units of weight the target can carry. Mechanics Different Feather spells can be stacked. For example, casting Pack Mule and Beast of Burden together adds the benefits of both. Using all four spells adds 525 points to carrying capacity. Creating spells of different names at an Altar of Spellmaking hypothetically allows infinite stacks of Feather, limited only by spell duration and overall Magicka pool. Technically, the Feather effect works by eliminating the weight of items already being carried, rather than increasing carrying capacity. This means that if a Feather effect of greater magnitude than the total weight of items already possessed is applied, the spillover magnitude has no effect. This can be observed by looking at the carrying capacity on the character menu, which will have increased by the amount of weight carried, rather than the reported magnitude of the effect. This lowered magnitude is determined only when the Feather effect is first applied, and will not change if more items are picked up. For this reason, potions will have less than optimal effect if not taken after all items are picked up. If using Feather-enchanted equipment, removing and re-equipping it after acquiring enough weight fixes the effect. Spells can simply be recast. Spell list The longest duration possible on custom Feather spells using the spellcrafting altar is 120 seconds. Even the humblest bought spell lasts twice that long. Furthermore, the higher two bought spells have a greater magnitude than the custom spell maximum: 100 pts. Spell merchants who sell "Feather" spells Ease Burden *Alberic Litte – Chorrol Mages Guild *Alves Uvenim – Leyawiin Mages Guild *Druja – Skingrad Mages Guild *Selena Orania – Bruma Mages Guild *Thaurron – Anvil Mages Guild *Trayvond the Redguard – Cheydinhal Mages Guild Lighten Load *Orintur – Cheydinhal Mages Guild Pack Mule *Orintur – Cheydinhal Mages Guild *Raminus Polus – Arch-Mage's Lobby, Arcane University Beast of Burden *Aurelinwae – Mystic Emporium, Imperial City Market District (Wizard's Tower plug-in) *Borissean, Arcane University, Praxographical Center Alchemy Unless the ingredient has Feather as its first effect, the ingredient must be combined with other related ingredients to make a potion that has the Feather effect. Potions contain this effect often have higher durations than custom and pre-made spells. *Flax Seeds *Lady's Mantle Leaves *Sacred Lotus Seeds *Somnalius Frond *Sweetcake *Venison Enchantment Armor, clothing, rings, and various other worn objects can be imbued with the Feather effect at an Altar of Enchanting, such as the ones located at the Arcane University. As with other forms of enchantment, the magical energies of soul gems or sigil stones are required for the enchanted items creation. Sigil Stones containing this effect are leveled and can provide high Feather scores when enchanting. When enchanting armor with Feather at an Altar of Enchanting, it's better to enchant the piece of armor with Fortify Attribute (Strength 10pts). The reason for this is the maximum constant Feather effect achieved at an altar is 50 points. That's the same carrying weight gained with +10 strength, which also increases fatigue and melee damage. Appearances * * ru:Пёрышко (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Alteration Category:Oblivion: Effects Category:Oblivion: Spells